


Operation BokuMichi

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, healing from a broken heart, kurodai is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: *Sequel to There's No Separating You from Me*Michimiya Yui is still healing from her failed romance with Daichi. She settles in for a cozy evening by herself in her dorm room when she receives an unexpected visitor who has a way of filling her life with fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As an apology to Michimiya for breaking her heart in the other fic... I shall give her the beefiest beefcake in all of Haikyuu and let her have the fluffiest of romances with zero drama. The End.

Yui giggled as she stretched out across her bed, watching Yukie primp in front of the mirror.

“I told you, you look great! Her eyes are gonna bug out of her head when she sees you.”

Yukie sighed as she did one more check of her teeth and turned around. “I know, it’s just been a couple months since we’ve seen each other. Long distance sucks.” She grabbed her jacket off the bed and slipped it on. “Are you gonna be okay? You know you can come with us.”

Yui snorted and shook her head. “No thank you, I definitely don’t want to be a third wheel. Especially when last time I almost gagged watching you and Kaori make googly eyes at each other.”

“I know, but we could tone it down for you. You’ve barely been out since…” Her words trailed off, still tiptoeing around the sensitive subject but Yui rolled her eyes.

“Relax, just because I haven’t been out lately doesn’t mean I’m still moping. I’m just tired and feel like chilling out here in my sweats, watching my romantic dramas on my laptop.”

“ _Embarrassing_ dramas, I think you mean. Alright, text me if you get too bored. You’re okay with her spending the night, right?”

“As long as you don’t do anything weird.”

“No promises, have fun!” Yukie teased as she wiggled her fingers goodbye.

Yui sighed in relief as she relished the peace in the absence of her meddling roommate. She knew Yukie meant well, but she felt like it was difficult to move forward when everyone treated her like glass. She was hurt she couldn’t work it out with Daichi, but there was also a vague contentedness with _knowing_ they weren’t meant to be instead of dwelling in an unrequited crush for the rest of her life.

She leaned forward toward her desk and found her favorite drama online and expanded it to fill the screen. There was nothing like escaping into a cheesy storyline with needless drama to make her giddy like a child. It was her personal guilty pleasure, and nothing Yukie said to tease her would make her stop. She wiggled into her nest of blankets and pillows with a wide smile on her face, bobbing her head to the pop music playing with the opening credits showing the main characters going about their daily lives before their storylines got all tangled up in each other. The music was just fading into the regular soundtrack when there was an energetic knock at the door. Yui blinked at the intruding noise and leaned forward to pause her movie. A quiver of nervousness sped through her as she crept to the door, not having any idea who would be knocking on her door on a Friday night.

“Who is it?”

“Hey Yui-chan!! It’s me!” The husky voice called, and though he didn’t identify himself, Yui smiled as she opened the door.

“Hi Koutarou, what’re you doing here?”

Bokuto gave her a sheepish smile. “Oh, I was a little bored and thought maybe you and Yukie wanted to do something.”

“Yukie went on a date with Kaori. It’s just me here.”

“Oh, that’s fine! Wanna hang out?”

Yui pursed her lips, completely torn in her decision. She enjoyed spending time with Bokuto, he had the ability to lift her spirits even at her lowest points. On the other hand, her romantic drama was paused and waiting on her laptop, and she had her heart set on watching it.

“Well, I was just about to settle down and watch a movie actually,” She smiled apologetically.

“Oh! Can I watch too? I haven’t watched any movies lately.”

“Um, I’m not sure it’s your type of movie, Koutarou.”

“Why, what kind is it?”

“It’s a romantic drama, one of those cheesy ones.”

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head. “You know, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen one. Can I try it?”

“I guess… I’m kind of embarrassed, wearing my grungies in front of you.”

“Those are your grungies? There aren’t any holes in them, and you look cute!”

“They’re sweatpants!”

“Want me to get my sweatpants on too?”

Yui laughed, unable to contain it anymore. “Sure, if you want to, I’ll wait.”

“Great! Oh, do you have any popcorn?”

“No.”

“Want some, I’ll bring that too!”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“Awesome, be right baaaaaaack!” He cheered as he ran down the hall to his dorm room on the floor underneath hers. Yui stifled more giggles into her hand as she shut the door. She did a quick sweep of the room with her eyes and picked up a few articles of clothing and rearranged her bed a bit. She bit her lip as she eyed it thoughtfully, imagining them both trying to fit comfortably to watch the movie. With a sting she remembered both her and Daichi trying to squeeze into it several months before, an unnerving tension strung between them that she hadn’t imagined would be there when she suggested it. Bokuto’s energetic knock yanked her out of her bad memories and into the present.

“That was fast!” She laughed as she let him inside. He was dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt that hugged him close enough that she could estimate with her eyes if those broad shoulders could fit next to her.

_I think he’s even bigger than Daichi._

“I wasn’t sure what flavor you wanted, so I brought three!”

“How many flavors can there be for popcorn?”

“You’re kidding, right? Well, I guess I am an expert, but my favorites are movie theater, caramel, and sriracha!”

“They make sriracha flavored popcorn?”

“Yup!”

Yui laughed and motioned to the microwave. “Let’s stick to movie theater, since we’re watching a movie.”

“Perfect!”

“Should I rearrange things a bit?”

“Hmm, why?”

“Well, I’m not sure we will both fit on the end of the bed.”

Bokuto finished setting the microwave and gave a serious look at the bed and then did a quick once over of Yui’s frame. “Nah, we’ll be fine! We might have to snuggle though.” He gave her a sly smirk and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Yui face palmed and slid onto the end of the bed so she could restart the movie. Knowing Bokuto it would take him a while to get settled down, and she didn’t want him to miss anything. There was a cacophony of bed creaking, giggles and popcorn bag crinkling before they both wiggled into position. Bokuto settled the popcorn between them while he kept his arm wrapped around the back of the bed for her to lean back on, and Yui hoped her own heart would settle down so she could enjoy the movie at least a little bit as she melted into the side of the buff man next to her.

“Ok, so that’s Akane’s best friend, right? They’re not together?”

Yui shook her head as she swallowed a handful of popcorn. “Nope, well, _she_ only sees him as a friend, but he’s totally pining for her.”

“Poor guy! No wonder he doesn’t like Hiroki.”

“Right? And he can be kind of a jerk in the beginning.”

“Why does she like him?”

“Well, they met in a cute way, and he was obviously attracted to her, but he needs to get over the fact that she’s not upper class.”

“Whoooa, they’re totally eye fucking. There’s so much tension and they’re not even touching!”

Yui giggled as she hugged a pillow to her chest. “I know! Isn’t it amazing?!”

“Yeah, but it’s not like that in real life.”

“What do you mean?”

“How can you get someone riled up like that just by looking at them?”

Yui rolled her eyes. “You’re such a man, of course you can!” She leaned forward to pause the movie and turned around, balancing on her knees in front of Bokuto. “Pretend for a minute that you find me attractive and kinda like me.”

Bokuto pursed his lips as he blinked at her, looking slightly nervous. “Okay…”

A smirk curled on Yui’s face as she leaned forward, creeping toward him like a cat but taking care not to touch him. As she came closer, Bokuto’s eyes widened and his throat bobbed in a gulp. She hovered above him, letting her eyes drift lazily over him as she stretched up, bracing her hands above his head against the wall. “There are lots of ways to increase sexual tension without touching, Koutarou,” She purred, her confidence rising as a flush spread across Bokuto’s cheeks.

“I-I get your point.”

Yui straightened up and puffed her chest out with pride. “I win! Now back to the movie!” As she bent over to press play on the laptop, Bokuto averted his eyes and clutched at his chest, hoping his heart wasn’t going to burst from his chest. She leaned back and settled against him as if nothing had happened, taking a couple pieces of popcorn and tossing them into the air, catching them easily into her mouth. He took a few deep breaths and focused on the movie, allowing himself to get lost again in the storyline instead of on the cute girl pressed up against him.

“Wow! I can’t believe he saved her family’s business, what’s his father going to think?”

“You’ll see, as mean as he seems, he’s not a complete asshole.”

“Well now she’s definitely gonna choose him. Poor Kosuke. Is he gonna have a love interest too?”

“No, but you’ll see that ultimately he’s fine with her choosing Hiroki cuz she’s happy and he’s proven himself to be a good guy.”

“But what about Kosuke?! Is there a sequel?”

“No, it’s a standalone.”

“That’s bullshit, he needs to be happy too.”

Yui giggled. “Let’s just pretend that he finds love too. He’s not bad looking, after all.”

“Yeah, and he’s loyal. They’re always hanging out in that coffee shop. Maybe there’s a cute barista that he flirts with one day.”

“Oh, that would be adorable! Oh my gosh I love this song!” Yui naturally began to shimmy next to him as the ending pop music played through her laptop speakers.

Bokuto smiled warmly at her as he watched her move. “Yeah, it’s a good one.”

“Then why aren’t you dancing?!”

“Huh? Uhhh, I’m not a good dancer. Like back at Fukurodani Akaashi forbid me from dancing because I usually ended up breaking something.”

Yui laughed as she hopped lightly out of the bed, stretching her hand out toward him. “Come on, I’ll teach you!”

“What?! No, you don’t have to--”

“ _Nonsense_ , come here!” She gripped her fingers into his shirt and yanked him forward with a lot more strength than he would have thought. She placed her palms on his shoulders and straightened him out before moving back a step.

“Ok, so the important thing is staying on the beat. You can move almost any part of your body but being on beat is what counts. Now start slow.” She shuffled her feet from side to side, her shoulders alternating up and down in perfect synchronization to the song. Bokuto observed seriously a moment before trying to mimic her motions, starting with the feet.

“Like this?”

“That’s great! Now try moving something else, your shoulders, hips. If you try your arms just don’t let them go crazy. That’s probably when you start breaking stuff,” She giggled, and he smiled bashfully.

“Gotcha.” He kept his arms tucked into his body but was able to swerve his entire torso to the beat while maintaining his steps.

“Koutarou, that’s great! I’m impressed how well you move your hips!”

“Thanks,” Bokuto murmured as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Now, let’s see if you can do this!”

 

Yukie and Kaori entered the dorm later that evening, a peaceful silence reigning between them as they smiled at each other.

“I’m surprised you wanted to come back so quickly, I thought you’d want me all to yourself for a while,” Kaori teased as they ascended to Yukie’s floor.

Yukie sighed dramatically as she let her eyes skim up Kaori’s legs as they climbed the stairs in front of her. “I know, I just feel bad for Yui, stuck inside on a Friday night like a hermit. You don’t really mind, do you?”

“Nah, we have all day tomorrow too. Maybe we can send her out on an errand, so we get a little _private time_.”

“Ugh, I missed you.”

Their shoulders brushed playfully as they walked down the hallway but paused in confusion as they heard loud pop music and laughter pressing against the door of their room.

“Is she having a party?”

“Yui? No way!” Cautiously Yukie opened the door to find Yui and Bokuto dancing in unison to her favorite K-pop tune as if they were trying out for the music video. Kaori’s jaw dropped open at the sight, but Yukie’s mischievous mind allowed her to focus enough to pull out her phone and start recording. It took another minute for Yui to realize they were standing there and released a surprised yelp.

“How long have you two been there?!”

“Long enough to get the best blackmail material ever,” Yukie giggled after she pressed the stop button. Yui’s face turned bright red, but Bokuto looked even more excited.

“How much did you get? Can you send it to me?”

“Ha! Of course, here.” As Yukie sent Bokuto the footage, Yui dragged herself back onto her bed to pause the music.

“Why are you guys back so soon anyways?”

“Sorry to disturb your fun,” Kaori giggled as she slid her shoes off and shut the door behind them. “We were just worried you were bored and alone watching your bad romance dramas.”

“They’re not bad! I really liked it!” Bokuto said with all seriousness. Yukie and Kaori fell onto the bed in a heap of giggles.

“I can’t believe you watched one with her, that’s even funnier than your dance routine!” Yukie cackled.

Bokuto pouted at being the subject of their jest when his phone chimed in his pocket. He slid it out and grimaced at the screen.

“Hey, sorry Yui, I gotta go to bed. I hate to leave you with these two, but I have practice in the morning.”

Yui laughed as she slid off the bed. “That’s okay. I can deal with them both for one weekend.”

“See you guys!”

“Bye Bokuto!” Yukie and Kaori said in unison as they smirked back at him. Bokuto was nearly out the door when Yui called out his name and swiped the extra popcorn bags off her desk.

“Did you want these back?” She asked as she hovered in the doorway next to him.

“Nah, keep them here, that way we can try a new one the next time we watch a movie. Is that okay?”

Yui beamed at him and hugged the crinkly bags to her chest. “Yeah, that sounds good. Have a good sleep.”

“Yeah, you too. Night.” His voice was softer than usual, and he gave her arm a gentle squeeze before wandering back to his room.

Yui bit her lip though her smile remained and slid back into the room, shutting the door with her back. Her eyes flicked up at the eerie silence to see Kaori and Yukie grinning like a couple of naughty cats.

“What?”

“That...was... _adorable_!” Yukie squealed.

“I know, I feel so bad for interrupting!”

“What are you talking about? We were just hanging out!”

“ _Yui_ , no matter what you say, you’ve been sad and mopey for months. I couldn’t believe it when I heard you laughing so loud when we were standing out in the hallway. You were having so much fun!”

“Well, of course I was! How can you not have fun around Bokuto?”

“Exactly! I’m pissed at myself for not thinking about it before.”

“About what?”

“Uuuuuggggh, about you and Bokuto!”

Yui’s mouth dropped open in shock and she shook her head vigorously from side to side. “No, no, no, no, no! That’s not what this is. We’re just friends!”

“Why? You don’t find him attractive?”

Yui pursed her lips as she pictured Bokuto in her mind, her cheeks feeling suddenly warm thinking of his delectable muscles, his teasing grin, the intensity of his eyes, and his nicely shaped a--

“Ok, fine! Yes, he’s attractive!”

“And there’s no way you can deny you enjoy being around him, right?”

“No, I can’t deny it.”

“So why not?”

“I don’t know if he likes me more than a friend. I am _not_ going through that again, having a crush on a friend.”

“But would if he does?”

“Yeah, I think he likes you already, Yui-san,” Kaori interrupted, giving her a smile of radiant encouragement.

“You think so?”

Yukie gasped, her eyes alight with a foreboding sense of mischief. “I shall now instate Operation BokuMichi! We will ascertain Bokuto’s true feelings and set the two of you up as the cutest couple to walk the face of the planet!” She held her fist into the air, and after a snort at her ridiculous girlfriend Kaori joined her.

“BokuMichi? Did you seriously stick our names together like some celebrity couple?”

“Yes, do you prefer KouYui?”

“ _No_ , don’t ever call us that, BokuMichi is fine.”

“Yay!” The two lovebirds cheered, and Yui buried her beet red face into her palms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There may be some descriptions of Bokuto that are borderline pornographic... enjoy ;)  
> PS: Sentences in italics indicate that it's a text

Yui released a heavy sigh as she trudged into her dorm room. It had been a long day of classes, and her body seemed to be moving of its own volition when she found herself plopping face-first onto her bed. Her face slid to the side, so she could breathe, and every limb of her body laid limp as if each part weighed a million pounds. In her jeans pocket a little vibrate and alert chime signaled an incoming text, and Yui winced at the thought of exerting precious energy to slip it out.

The curiosity of wondering who had texted her began to war with her lethargic body, and with a groan she surrendered to her curiosity and retrieved her phone from her pocket. She squinted from the bright screen and barely made out that the text was from Yukie.

_Can you bring me that book you borrowed?_

_Right now? Where are you?_

_The gym supervising stupid boys hit a ball around as usual… and yes now if you can_

Yui pouted her lip as if Yukie could see her through the text but receiving no sympathy she reluctantly lifted herself up from her bed.

_Fine, but you owe me_

_You’ll receive your reward when you get here_

Yui frowned, wondering what kind of reward Yukie was talking about, but shrugged since she could hardly ever guess was her mischievous roommate was thinking.

Slipping the requested book into her bag, she forced her body back into her shoes and out the door of her sanctuary. Yui typically loved the summer months, the healing sun warming her skin, the vibrant green grass and gentle breezes carrying the fragrance of afternoon barbeques. But when she was mentally and physically exhausted, the sun felt like it was burning her to a crisp and there seemed to be no breeze to refresh her as she lumbered through campus to the gym.

She was surprised to find the gym doors wide open instead of closed to keep the cool air inside. She didn’t even have to guess why when she stepped inside, a wave of stale, hot air hitting her like a brick wall. It took her a moment to get used to the thickness of the sweltering heat, sweat already beading on her temple as her eyes quickly scanned the area.

“Yui! Over here!”

Yui glanced to her right where Yukie was standing with her upperclassman and also a manager. Their hair was pinned up and their shirts tied under their bust, so their skin could breathe.

“The A/C’s out, obviously,” Yukie explained as Yui joined her and slid out her book.

“This is awful, how can they all play in this heat?” She asked with a head jerk toward the court where the boys team was currently playing.

“Builds character, Coach says.”

“So, you pulled me from my bed when I’m exhausted for a book and force me to stand in this heat. You did say something about a reward?”

Yukie’s eyebrows shot up in amusement, her grin curling up slyly. “You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out yet?!”

Yukie didn’t answer, but her eyes slid over to the court. Yui hadn’t paid any attention, but when she turned, she saw that most of the guys were playing with their shirts off because of the heat. Her first instinct was to scrunch her nose; shoving a bunch of men in a stifling hot gym with hardly any air flow and letting them sweat without any t-shirts to contain it was a recipe for a rotten stench. She paused, however, when her eyes caught sight of a certain wing spiker’s back as he ran a hand through his spike-less damp hair. Her jaw dropped open as her eyes crawled over his back muscles stretching under his broad shoulders and the dip in his spine as it disappeared into his shorts. She gulped as her eyes remained stuck on those shorts that were getting a little clingy from the sweat. Her eyes fluttered in surprised when Bokuto suddenly lurched forward, his body flexing as he sprung into the air to spike a volleyball with intense ferocity to the other side of the court. The sheer power of the hit sent the ball springing back into the air to an impressive height, and Bokuto cheered as he celebrated the good hit with his teammates.

“What’s wrong, Yui? Are you getting a little _thirsty_?” Yukie cooed next to her, and she cackled with delight as Yui glared at her.

“This is your reward? Watching a bunch of sweaty boys?”

“We both know you were watching _a_ _boy_ , singular, and I think we both also know you’re enjoying it.”

Yui huffed and tried to think of a comeback, but the heat was messing with her brain. She felt like she needed to get out of there before--

“Hey Yui!!” Bokuto’s voice called from the court, and she turned her head to see Bokuto barreling toward them. Yui’s heart began to thunder as he gained proximity, giving her an even closer view of his naked torso.

“Here, looks like he needs these,” Yukie muttered as she shoved a towel and water bottle into her hands and hopped away, not even giving her a chance to protest.

“Hey, hey! What brings you here to the gymnasium of hell?” Bokuto snickered.

“Um, Yukie needed a book and couldn’t wait til she got back to our room, so she had me bring it here. Oh, she told me to give you these,” She stammered as she shoved the towel and bottle toward him.

He grinned and snatched the bottle, tipping his head back and squirting the water into his mouth. Yui didn’t realize her mouth had fallen open again as she watched a little tendril of water slip out and curl down his chin and the bob of his throat as he gulped the contents down. “Whew, thanks! It’s tough keeping hydrated in this heat,” He said as he handed her the bottle and took the towel, giving a quick swipe of his lips with his tongue.

“Uh huh.”

Bokuto unrolled the towel and dabbed it against his skin, starting at his forehead and traveling down. Yui never thought she’d be so jealous of a sweat rag. She was so distracted she didn’t even hear Yukie snickering several feet away. She sucked in a quick breath when suddenly Bokuto’s hands were cupping her face, his thumbs grazing her cheeks lightly.

“Yui, are you okay?! You look a little out of it, and your cheeks are red. Have you been drinking enough water?!” He asked urgently, his eyes bright and wide as they observed her closely.

“Oh, I’m okay! It’s just really hot in here!”

“Are you feeling dizzy?”

“Just a little, I’ll be fine since I was about to leave.”

“You can’t go back alone! Would if you collapse?”

Before she could protest, he slid one arm around her back and tucked the other under her legs, lifting her with ease.

“Koutarou! I’m fine, I promise!”

“Hey, Coach! I’m off, she’s not feeling well!”

“Got it! Drink more water and shower when you get back.”

Yui casted a frantic look at Yui, who was covering her mouth to stifle her laughter and looked like she had no interest in helping her. For good measure Yukie even snuck her phone out to snap a pic before Bokuto shuffled Yui to the door of the gym.

“It’s okay, you’ll feel better in the open air,” Bokuto nearly whispered in her ear, simultaneously calming her and sending chills across her skin. It was humiliating to be carried like that in public, but the heat from Bokuto’s skin seeping into hers soon pulled her attention. Tentatively she slid her arm around his shoulder to help alleviate some of the weight, and he turned his face toward her and offered a wide grin.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

Bokuto snorted, “No way. I could bench you all day without working up a sweat.” His quick wink sent another explosion of heat through her face. He refocused his attention ahead of them, and she took the opportunity to enjoy the view from her position. She liked his hair in spikes; the style reflected his energetic personality. But when his hair was loose, it gave him a more careless sophistication and a hint of mystery as it curled around his golden eyes. Without thinking she reached up and pushed a couple pieces aside that seemed to be blocking his view. Bokuto nearly tripped when he felt her fingertips graze his face, a light trickling of pink decorating his own cheeks.

“Sorry! It just looked like you were having trouble seeing.”

He smiled softly, keeping his eyes ahead. “Thanks, you’re right it was getting hard. I hate it when my hair gel gets loose from sweat.”

“I kinda like it though. I mean I like your hair usually, but this is nice too.”

Bokuto didn’t answer, but his smile seemed to grow a little wider. “Thanks.”

The breeze did seem to pick up, and it grazed against Yui’s skin, making her feel more refreshed. She knew she could walk just fine, and she was noticing the strange looks from other people wandering around campus. She kept silent though because how often did she get carried like a princess by a hot guy without his shirt on? It felt like she was the heroine in some sort of romantic movie. All her life she felt like no matter how hard she tried, she seemed like a background person, a supporting character. Receiving so much care and attention from Bokuto made her feel like for once she was the star of the show just by being herself.

“Um, you should put me down going up the stairs, Koutarou,” She said reluctantly as they slipped inside her dorm.

“Oh, you’re probably right. It’ll be bad if I trip.” Despite setting her down gently, he kept his hand against the small of her back as they walked up the flight of stairs to her room. She wasn’t sure how far he intended to follow her but refused to bring it up since she was enjoying his company, even in their silence. As she pushed open her door, she gave a sigh of relief she had the foresight to straighten up that morning. Which was perfect because once her bag hit the floor, Bokuto scooped her back up and laid her down on the bed. He fluffed the pillow and arranged it so she could recline against it.

“Do you have any bottles of water?”

“Um, yeah, over there in the mini fridge.”

Bokuto rushed over and slipped out two bottles and knelt next to her. “Here, drink this slowly,” He said as he uncapped the first bottle. She obeyed, gulping it down but nearly spit it out when he laid the other bottle against her neck and behind her ear.

“Sorry, I know it’s cold, but it should bring your temperature down pretty quick.”

Yui had nearly forgotten the whole reason for him carrying her was because he thought she didn’t feel well, but she didn’t say anything since he really was making her feel better.

“Thanks, it’s really not just the heat, I’ve been a little sleep deprived lately.”

“Oh, that definitely makes it worse! You should get more sleep.” His fingers grazed against her forehead, pulling her bangs further to the side. Yui wiped her mouth and replaced the cap on her water bottle, feeling a bold impulse sweep over her. She wanted to pull him down on top of her, to kiss him with as much vigor as she’d seen him spike the ball. Yui wasn’t the bold type however and shoved the impulse down before she embarrassed herself and suffered through a humiliating rejection. As soon as she buried the impulse however, she felt a little regretful and decided to let a little piece of it out. Before she could change her mind, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Bokuto’s cheek. She felt his whole body go rigid, not even his breathing as he remained still. With a gulp she laid back down to timidly gauge his reaction. His face was beet red, and his shoulders began to hunch up shyly as he glanced at her.

“Um, thanks! For everything, I mean,” Yui sputtered out and was relieved when he began to smile and breathe again.

“Of course! Anytime!” He nodded with gusto. “Are you going to be okay now? I can stay longer if you’re worried!”

Yui laughed, relief washing over her that he didn’t seem disgusted by her rash action. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to rest until Yukie gets back. Here, take this.” She handed him the other bottle that had been resting against her neck.

“Thanks. I’ll, uh… see you soon?”

Yui bit her lip as she smiled back. “Yeah, soon.”

With more energy than he should after his grueling practice and carrying her back to her dorm, he jumped to his feet and waved goodbye as he dashed out of her room.

Yui giggled as she settled back against the pillow, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. She wanted to sleep, but her mind kept fluttering around Bokuto and every sweet thing he had done for her. It was a little overwhelming, but not in a bad way. Her blossoming crush on him was entirely different from the one she had on Daichi all those years. With him her affections were only returned with polite friendship, until he finally agreed to date her and then it was… _polite friendship_. She didn’t want to get her hopes up with Bokuto, but she couldn’t help but feel encouraged when he cared so blatantly about her. It made her want to spoil him back, and as she tried to think of ways to do so her drowsiness took over and she fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui is a queen, she deserves everything.  
> As always I love comments! I hope you guys are feeling the fluff... like fluff is literally coming out of your ears, ha ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sweltering summer months wore on, Yui felt Yukie’s meddling influence whenever she crossed paths with Bokuto. Like a skilled puppet master, her mischievous roommate somehow arranged for her to spend twice a week in the evenings helping Bokuto with a couple different subjects. It wasn’t that Yui really minded, she enjoyed every moment she spent with him, even if it was in the confines of a stuffy library. She was also perplexed with how well he picked up on her lessons since Bokuto never exuded the image of a model student.

“I’m surprised you even need my help,” She whispered to him one day when they were huddled on one of the library sofas, their textbooks spread out over the coffee table in front of them.

“Of course I need your help!” Bokuto whispered back, though it was nearly as loud as his usual volume. “With volleyball I don’t have much time to study and even have to miss some classes. Plus, I really like the way you explain things. It’s much better than my professor’s way of teaching.”

Yukie pursed her lips to hide her smile but knew there was little she could do to restrain the heat flooding her cheeks. Luckily, Bokuto’s eyes had already fallen back to her English notes in his hand.

The first time they had met in the library it was swarmed with students and there were no desks they could work at. They ended up on the snug little sofa and every time after they naturally gravitated towards it, even if there were plenty of desks open. Yui liked the coziness of it and the way their arms pressed together whenever they whispered in each other’s ears. The ease between them felt natural despite her heart racing whenever his fingers accidentally grazed against her skin. Yui internally rolled her eyes at herself, getting excited over little things like that as if it was one of her romance dramas.

_I need to protect myself from getting hurt again, or I’ll just make it worse._

Yui took a deep breath, pushing aside all thoughts of the handsome athlete next to her, like the way he cocked his head every time she explained something or the soothing heat radiating off his skin. She caught her lip in her teeth, her eyes boring a hole in her notes to shove all her attention to that one piece of paper.

“Yui, can you check this one for me?” Bokuto’s breath whispered in her ear as his hand softly pressed against her back. Alarm bells rang out in her mind as her heart went into overdrive.

“Oh, um, yes let me see.” She stammered, snatching the paper out of Bokuto’s other hand and skimming it quickly. It was difficult to even concentrate on that when Bokuto’s hand lingered against her spine before eventually slipping away. She glanced up at his face as it hovered nearby, and he smiled back expectantly like a puppy waiting for praise. She wanted to give him a treat so badly, but she tore her eyes away and resumed her checking.

“This is really good! There’s only one mistake right here, you need to switch these two words, but you even spelled everything correctly. Well done!”

“Yes!” Bokuto cheered as he flexed his arm with his fist clenched.

“Shhhh! We’re still in the library.”

“Oh… sorry.” They both giggled softly and sent apologetic looks to the other students glaring at them from other tables.

“I think that’s enough for today, Koutarou.”

“Yeah, probably. I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

Bokuto paused from stuffing his books in his backpack and glanced at her with a small smile. It was a special smile she’d only seen him give her and no one else whenever he was acting little shy. It made her melt every time.

“I want to, though,” He mumbled and stood up quickly to swing his backpack on.

They walked in silence for most of the way though it wasn’t uncomfortable. They would glance at each other and both laugh as they tried to find something else to look at instead of each other. Yui playfully shoved him away, and he retaliated pushing against her gently with his arm, just hard enough that she took a step off the path. Despite knowing that Bokuto’s arm could have sent her a lot further, she charged back at him with a laugh and launched herself onto his back. Bokuto snorted as she failed to keep hold on his broad shoulders, but she saved herself by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

“Holy shit, you’re gonna cut my circulation off with that grip!” Bokuto wheezed, his feet dragging them forward as he pretended she was actually conquering him.

“If you say one word about my sturdy thighs I’m gonna kill you,” She laughed, lifting herself up higher so she could loosen her legs.

“I wouldn’t say anything about your legs! Anything I’d like to say would be… not very gentlemanly.”

Yui craned her neck to see what Bokuto’s face looked like, since his voice sounded a little odd. He was pursing his lips with his cheeks flushed bright, and she could tell he was trying to keep his eyes very far from her legs. She burst out laughing, burying her face into his shoulder as she let him carry her once again to her dorm while ignoring the stares and whispers around them.

Once they arrived he crouched down so she landed softly onto her feet, though Yui was reluctant to let go.

“So, um… what are you doing Friday night?” Bokuto asked, his eyes scouring the architecture of the building while he ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Yui could hear her heart drumming rapidly in her ears.

“Nothing yet, why?”

Bokuto’s eyes fell to the sidewalk as if they were just as interesting as Yui’s dorm. “Some of the guys on the team were going to this one club. It’s a fun one, mainly dancing and it doesn’t get too crazy. Would you like to come with me? I mean, Yukie’s probably gonna go! So that way you won’t be the only girl, plus one of the other guys is bringing his girlfriend, so I thought, not that you’re-- uh, anyways, wanna go?”

Yui had been keeping her lips pressed firmly against her fist so she didn’t release any giggles while observing Bokuto’s drawn-out invitation. She didn’t want to do anything to make him more nervous, and when he finally finished she reached out to grasp his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eye.

“I’d love to go with you, Koutarou. I’ve actually been dying to go out dancing, and I think it would be fun.”

His face lit up between her hands, and it took everything she had not to kiss him right there.

“Great! I’ll pick you up here at seven? Is that okay? Should I come later? Or earlier? Or maybe you’d like to--”

She squeezed his cheeks in tighter, mushing his lips together to prevent anymore words from tumbling out.

“Seven’s perfect. I’ll see you then!” She released his cheeks with a laugh and scurried into the door before her own cheeks caught fire.

 

Yui twisted in front of the pathetic mirror in their dorm, her teeth threatening to punch a hole in her lip.

“Are you sure this isn’t too short? You know how I feel about my legs.”

“As both a lesbian and your best friend you can believe me when I say your legs are _hot_ ,” Yukie smirked as she fastened half her hair up while the rest fell loose over her shoulders. Yui felt a pain of jealousy, wondering if she should start growing hers out again and glanced back in the mirror. Yukie had styled it a little differently for her and helped her with her make-up, for which she was very grateful since she wasn’t very good at that stuff herself.

A brisk knock at the door startled her, and she quickly readjusted her red mini dress and rushed to the door.

“Hey, right on time!” She said with a smile as she opened the door, and as she laid eyes on Bokuto her jaw dropped open. He wasn’t wearing anything outlandish or fancy, but his muscular frame was dressed in a soft, white v-neck with dark washed jeans that hugged his legs a little closer than his usual pants. Over his shirt he had a light bomber jacket with the sleeves rolled up over his forearms. Yui was so overwhelmed with the desire to dig her fingers in his shirt and yank him inside she didn’t realize Bokuto’s jaw dropped open as well as he looked her over. They both flinched as Yukie cackled within the dorm room.

“You know, I can just leave you two here and go to the club myself. Maybe then you’d make a little progress.”

“Yukie,” Bokuto and Yui whined in unison, and they both chuckled nervously as Yukie shoved them into the hallway.

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” Bokuto asked later as they walked to the train station in their small group.

“No, I’m fine. It’s a warm out and the breeze feels fantastic!”

“Good,” Bokuto responded, looking ahead down the sidewalk. Yui glanced over at him, surprised by his quiet demeanor when usually he was brimming with energy.

“Koutarou? Are you okay?”

“Wha- Oh yeah! I’m fine, just a little nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” She asked while bumping her arm against his.

“Well, I forgot most of the dance moves you taught me that one time, and I’m worried I’m gonna look like an idiot.”

Yui laughed and slipped her arm through his. “I’ll give you a review session before letting you go wild, okay?”

Bokuto beamed at her and tugged his arm in so they were walking a little closer. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Yui forgot about being nervous herself when they arrived at the club. With the rest of their friends she pulled Bokuto straight onto the dance floor and settled in a little corner where there weren’t as many people. Immediately the giggles set in as they both tried to coordinate their moves with each other since Bokuto had the natural impulse to improvise.

She felt her skin vibrate with the bass of the music and her limbs loosen as she swerved her body. She laughed as the others teased Bokuto, despite his vast improvement with her instructions. When his whole demeanor wilted, Yui slipped her arms around his neck and lifted herself on her toes so her lips could hover over his ear.

“I think you’re doing great, Koutarou. I’m having a really good time.” She pulled back enough to see his face radiating excitement.

“Really? I am too!”

Yui wasn’t sure if it was the loud music, or the darkness of the room creating an intimate mood, but she felt her boldness flooding to the surface as she stubbornly decided to not remove her arms. Instead she locked eyes with Bokuto’s golden orbs and began dancing again, right up against him. A swirl of embarrassment crept in when he didn’t move but glancing up at his face she snorted at his look of complete shock.

“Here Buddy, let me help you out,” Yukie giggled beside them and grabbed Bokuto’s arms, wrapping them around Yui’s waist.

“Awesome, maybe Michimiya-chan can contain him this way!” One of his teammates laughed.

“Hey, I’m not that bad!”

After turning his back on his cruel friends, Bokuto began to ease back into the music with Yui, his shy smile playing on his lips. Since he was practically a full foot taller than she was, her arms and legs were beginning to ache from stretching up toward him. Her hands slipped a little lower to rest against his chest, feeling the thunderous racing of his heart under her palms.

“You know, I really like this shirt on you,” She said just loud enough that he could hear over the music and chatter.

“You do?”

“Yeah… it’s really soft, and it’s a good fit.” She let her eyes fall to his exposed collar bone and trailed her hands lightly down his torso. He shivered under her touch, and Yui reminded herself that they weren’t technically together yet and they were in public, so she restrained herself from teasing him more.

“You look amazing tonight, I meant to tell you earlier but I kinda lost my ability to speak,” Bokuto mumbled, his face turning away from hers.

Yui laughed and slipped her hand up to bring his face back to hers. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure if I could pull this dress off or not. It’s really bright and short.”

“It’s perfect on you! The color’s fun and suits you. And uh… I don’t think it’s too short.”

Yui laughed even harder as Bokuto’s face turned toward the ceiling to avoid checking out her legs again.

“Get your face back here, we’re dancing!”

Gradually Bokuto began to loosen under her gentle touch and the chaos of the club began to fade away as they moved together. Depending on the song playing, sometimes Bokuto’s hands pulled her closer and occasionally dropped to her swiveling hips. At one point Yui caught sight of two girls eyeing up Bokuto from the edge of the dance floor. A flicker of jealousy swept through her, but she took a deep breath to steady herself and bolster her confidence. She reached up and slid her fingers through the back of his hair and pulled him down slightly. With a glance to the side she locked eyes with the girls as she pressed her lips against his ear.

“It’s really hot in here, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah. We’re moving a lot too, so…”

Yui smirked at the girls before sliding back down, noting with pleasure the way Bokuto’s throat bobbed and his radiant eyes seemed to draw her in. She was beginning to wonder why she was holding herself back, just because it didn’t work out with Daichi. Bokuto is totally different, both his personality and his reactions to Yui. Where Daichi was stiff, Bokuto was eager, and it was getting to the point where if they were ever apart she wished he was there beside her.

Though Yui wasn’t in volleyball anymore, she regularly worked out with Yukie at the university gym. But even that hadn’t prepared her for a long night of dancing, and after several hours her body began to slow down with exhaustion.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked as she winced from a developing callous in her shoe.

“I’m fine, I’m just getting tired and my feet are starting to hurt. I think it might be time for me to call it a night.”

Bokuto nodded and they scanned the crowd to find Yukie.

“I’m gonna get going!” She yelled over the music.

“Be careful going back!” Yukie yelled back without slowing down her dancing.

“I’ll make sure she gets in okay!” Bokuto chimed in as his hand slid across her back protectively.

“You don’t have to leave so soon, I’ll be fine.”

Bokuto looked at her, his head cocked in confusion. “Why would I stay? You’re my whole reason for being here. Let’s go.”

Yui was thankful it was so dark and he couldn’t see her blush, but Yukie seemed to have specialty vision with the way she laughed with delight.

Before Yui could run away, Yukie grabbed her and whispered, “I’ll be here for a while and will text you when I leave, so you have plenty of time to yourselves in the room. Get it!”

Yukie shoved her further into Bokuto’s arms as Yui buried her face into her hands.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Are you feeling sick?”

“No, no, I’m fine! Yukie’s just a jerk.”

“Oh, I know! She can be pure evil, and yet still a good friend. I don’t get it.”

“I think that’s the perfect description of her.”

Yui was relieved she could sit on the train and flexed her feet in her heels with a sigh. She shivered as the cool air from an overhead air vent spread over her exposed arms and the top of her neck.

“Are you cold?”

“Yeah, just a little bit.”

Bokuto jostled around next to her and suddenly his warm jacket was being wrapped around her. She wiggled into it cheerfully and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Subtly she drew the collar up high breathed in Bokuto’s scent, a musky scent with a hint of spice and an undertone of lavender detergent.

“Won’t you be cold?”

Bokuto snorted, “No way, I didn’t even need it. I only brought it just in case you got cold.”

Yui hid her face inside the jacket; she never expected Bokuto to be so naturally caring over someone else, especially her.

“Wow, you must really be cold! Here.”

Yui felt Bokuto’s arm wrap around her shoulders and drew her into his side. She peeked out from above the jacket and basked in his radiant smile.

_How can I resist that?_ She thought to herself and returned his smile. She tipped her head just enough so she could rest it against his shoulder, and Bokuto’s grin brightened even more. As the train ride continued, their bodies gradually melded together, and Bokuto’s head gently rested against hers as his thumb massaged the side of her arm.

The walk back to the dorm was nearly torture, but despite Bokuto’s offer to carry her she was determined to walk on her own, mainly since she didn’t trust the length of her skirt. Regardless he kept his arm wrapped around her back and lifted her slightly, easing some of the strain on her ravaged feet. He kept a slow pace as well, which was surprising since Yui knew how usually ran around with copious amounts of energy.

Butterflies of nerves fluttered around her stomach as Bokuto didn’t hesitate to walk her all the way to her dorm room. She found herself unprepared for what was going to happen next, wondering if Bokuto himself had thought about it. Yukie encouraged her to invite him in, but she didn’t want to seem too eager. But Bokuto also tended to be a little naive and might not make any move at all, and Yui cringed to think about that scenario. She swallowed the nerves as she fiddled her key in the lock and cracked it open. She turned around and leaned against the door frame, trying to think of a way to invite him in. They both started chuckling nervously as the pressure in the quiet hallway began to press in on them.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Bokuto began, scratching the back of his head.

“Me too! We really need to do that more often.”

“Yeah, we should!”

“Yeah…”

_Spit it out… spit it out… Would you like to come in? How freakin hard is it?_

“So, I guess I’ll see you around?”

Yui’s heart sunk as she saw her big chance crushed into a fine dust.

“Yeah! Of course.”

“Good. Right, I’ll see you later. Good night.”

“Good night,” She mumbled as Bokuto began to walk away. Yui remained still, numb with disappointment and didn’t notice the approaching footsteps as he rushed back to her. She shrieked when suddenly he was right in front of her, grasping her arms with an urgent look on his face.

“Yui! I really like you!”

“You… you do?!”

“Yes! I’ve liked you forever, will you please go out with me? I’ve been trying to wait so you could feel better from your break-up, but it’s really killing me! And I know it’s hard to compare with Sawamura, but maybe I’ll grow on you with time and then we can--”

Yui cut him off by gripping her fingers into his shirt and pulling him down, her lips slipping over his with a deep breath. After his initial surprise, he leaned in even further and slipped his hands around her waist. Yui hummed happily into his mouth, relishing the myriad of pent-up feelings bursting open as her affection was requited. Together they stumbled back into her dorm room and with a giggle she slammed the door shut behind them. As they refused to pause the kissing even for a moment, she tried kicking off her heels but fell out of range of his lips as soon as they were off.

“You’re so tiny!” Bokuto laughed and grunted when she gave him a playful jab in the gut.

“Shut up, you’re just really big!”

Yui shut her eyes as Bokuto blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, well, I don’t want to brag but--” He grunted as she gave him another jab.

“So, do you wanna stay for a while and make-out?”

“Depends, are we gonna kiss or are you going to beat me up some more?”

Yui grinned and pulled him down by his shirt. “Maybe a little bit of both,” She cooed and reached her lips up higher to suck on his bottom lip.

“Mmm, I’ll accept anything you give me,” He replied as soon as she released his lips.

Yui paused and glanced down, worried about the logistics of making out on her bed in her tiny dress.

“Um, do you mind if I get changed really quick?”

“Oh sure! Just let me back in when you’re done.”

Before she could reply he rushed out of the door and shut it behind him. Yui scrambled out of Bokuto’s jacket and her dress and hopped into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She hoped the simple outfit didn’t spoil the mood, but as soon as she opened the door she was tackled by an excited beefcake. Through a mess of sloppy kisses and giggles, she shoved him onto her bed and slipped up on his lap with a sly grin.

Relief and excitement flooded her as their hands explored each other. Her hands stroked through his hair and gasped from Bokuto’s hot mouth devouring throat. Bokuto’s gentlemanly behavior began to fade as his hands drifted lower down her back until she finally reached down and shoved them onto her butt.

“Squeeze away,” She muttered as she grazed her teeth against his ear.

“Yes Ma’am.”

Yui’s heart thundered as Bokuto grew friskier, her excitement spiking as his fingers gripped from her butt and slid up her back underneath her shirt. She shivered under his calloused fingertips and gripped her fingers into his hair. Anytime she began to worry they were moving too fast, one of them would make a clumsy mistake and they’d lose the momentum in a bout of laughter.

Just when they were finally getting the hang of everything, Yukie burst through the door without any warning.

“I’m baaaaaaaack! What the hell, that’s as far as you got?”

“Yukie! You said you’d text!”

Yukie’s grin spread wide as she leaned against the door frame. “Whoops.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluffiness! The next chapter will be really short, it's like an epilogue that brings in a bit more of the original story, There's No Separating You From Me, but first I'm hoping to finish out the other sequel first. *crosses fingers for productive writing days*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue! Very short chapter that wraps everything up! :)

Yui sighed with relief as she received a text from Bokuto, letting her know that he was running late. She typed back a quick message and slipped out of the shop she was perusing and into the warm afternoon light. It was Bokuto’s birthday and she was meeting him for dinner, but she had yet to find the perfect gift and glanced around the street for the next store that might produce what she was searching for. She decided to walk further up the street where she knew there was at least a sporting goods store and she could pick him up some new workout clothes.

They had only been dating for a month and with Bokuto’s assurance she didn’t have to get him anything she knew there wasn’t much pressure for her to give him something. But Yui loved picking out gifts for other people and she was determined to find something special for the first time they celebrate his birthday together.

Since it wasn’t quite the weekend, the shopping district wasn’t too crowded, and she had enjoyed spending the afternoon without having to dodge people left and right. She was about a block away from the sporting goods store when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of a shop window several feet in front of her was Sawamura Daichi, her old friend and ex-boyfriend. She hadn’t seen him in nearly nine months and he was the last person she expected to see while she shopped for her new boyfriend. They had ended their relationship amicably, and she felt no animosity toward him since he had always been honest with her about his feelings. In the time since she had finally let go of the lingering affection she had for him, and now that he was in front of her she felt instant relief that the old grip in her chest hadn’t returned.

She glanced up at the store he was in front of and saw it was a pet store. As her eyes fell back on him, she couldn’t help but smile in amusement as his face looked absorbed in pure agony as he reached out to touch the glass where a little puppy was playfully yipping on the other side.

“I’m so sorry, I really wish I could,” Daichi said softly, leaning in a bit further as he moved his hand back and forth for the puppy to follow. “It’s just that we have an apartment that doesn’t allow pets. It’s a stupid rule, I know, but maybe one day we’ll buy a house with a yard and could-- no, that would probably be really expensive. You’re pretty small so maybe just a bigger apartment that allows pets? And then we’ll take you for walks, so you can get your exercise. What do you think, girl? Oh… but you’ll probably be bought by then. I bet some family will snatch you up.”

“You know, I don’t think she can actually hear you.”

He jerked up and turned when he heard her tease him, and his face flushed bright red.

“Michimiya! How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough for you to confess to a puppy through a window,” She giggled as she approached. “How are you, Sawamura-kun?”

Daichi shook off his embarrassment and gave her a warm smile. “I’m doing really good. You seem like you’re doing well.”

“I am! I’m meeting Koutarou here soon, we’re having dinner for his birthday.”

“That’s great! I’m happy for you, Bokuto’s a great guy.”

It was Yui’s turn to flush as her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend. “Yeah, he’s amazing. So, are you waiting for your date, as well?”

Daichi’s eyebrows shot up, his smile faltering as he grew visibly nervous. “What do you mean? Do I look like I’m on a date?”

“Well, you’re dressed nicer than you usually are and in the shopping district. Plus, you kept telling the puppy _we_ whenever you were talking about the future. And everything about you is practically glowing, all the signs point to love,” She laughed as Daichi coughed into his hand.

“Um, no, well yeah I’m waiting for someone, too. Do I really look like I’m glowing?”

“Yeah! You’re obviously really happy. Do you think they’re the one?”

Daichi’s flustered visage softened into the purest smile she’d ever seen on his face. “Yeah… I think they are.”

“That’s wonderful! Oh, you know I have to go. I still have to get him a present before we meet up for dinner. Listen, Sawamura-kun… thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being so honest with me and not pressuring me when you really could have. I know you’re not that type of guy, but I want you to know that I appreciate it. I acknowledge that we weren’t right for each other, and now everything seems so… right?”

Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. “I’m relieved to hear you say that. I don’t deserve any thanks, but I hope we can still be friends. I do miss hanging out with you.”

“Great! Maybe we can even double date sometime!”

Daichi snorted. “Uh, maybe… that would be interesting. Well, tell Bokuto I said happy birthday. Have fun.”

“Bye Sawamura-kun!” Yui smiled and continued her way down the street with a lightness in her steps. She was plenty over Daichi, but she hadn’t realized how refreshing it was to talk with him again, as if the simple conversation had given her closure she didn’t know she needed. She stopped suddenly when she heard someone call out Daichi’s name and ducked into the door of a shop to peek at who his mystery date was. Yui’s mouth dropped open when she saw Kuroo rushing across the street, dressed in a business suit though his tie was already loosened around his neck. She didn’t know why Daichi would lie about being on a date; he genuinely seemed to be in love with someone, and her mind whirled as she tried to put together a proper explanation.

“I’m sorry I’m late, today was a disaster.”

“It’s okay, we still have plenty of time for dinner. Are you okay?”

Yui narrowed her eyes to focus harder as she witnessed the exchange. Their words didn’t reveal anything out of the ordinary, but the touches are what drew her attention. When she was dating Daichi, he always seemed to stiffen or flinch whenever she placed her hand on him. When Kuroo reached out and tenderly grasped Daichi’s arm, he didn’t move away. In fact, he seemed to melt in Kuroo’s touch, stepping closer as he reached up to unravel the knot in Kuroo’s tie and slip it off. The whole scene screamed of domesticity, as if they had been married for ten years already.

“Were you looking at puppies again?” Kuroo snickered as he caught sight of the window beside them.

“Just looking,” Daichi pouted and Kuroo laughed and drew him into a tight hug.

“One day we’ll have one. I promise,” He cooed, and Yui gasped as Kuroo planted a kiss into Daichi’s soft hair. Daichi’s pout transformed into a dimpled smile, and he wiggled out of Kuroo’s hold as his cheeks flushed lightly.

“Come on, we’re in the middle of the street.”

“Alright, let’s go get some food. It’ll make you feel better.”

They traveled away from Yui toward the restaurants, their arms pressed close together as they each pointed out their choices.

“What’re we looking at?” Bokuto whispered in her ear, and Yui shrieked as she whirled around.

“Koutarou, don’t scare me like that!” She grumbled as she slapped her purse against his arm.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it when I saw you spying like that,” He laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. She gasped and held onto his arms to pause the hug.

“Wait, do you know if Sawamura and Kuroo are dating?”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped open and immediately his eyes looked away from his girlfriend. “Uhhh, what?”

“Koutarou, you know something! Spill it!”

“Okay, okay! Please don’t hurt me. Yeah, they’re dating but I swore not to tell anyone.”

“Not even me?”

Bokuto wilted and shook his head slowly. “No, and it was so hard! I don’t like keeping secrets from you, but it wasn’t about me, ya know? They can’t exactly splash it around since they’re both guys, some people are weird about that.”

Yui threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “I’m not mad at you, don’t worry! I understand why you couldn’t tell me, I’m just surprised.”

Bokuto sighed dramatically and hugged her back. “That’s a relief. You’re not upset he’s dating someone, are you?”

Yui giggled and buried her head in his chest. “No, of course not! I just didn’t expect it to be Kuroo. Then again… I feel like I really should have expected it. I never told Sawamura, but I often got a little jealous of their relationship. I guess they were meant to be together after all.”

“Yeah, it’s almost creepy how perfect they are for each other.”

Yui gasped again and drew back. “You’re here!”

“Yeah? I’ve been here for a few minutes already. Yui, are you okay?”

“No, that’s not what I mean! I was trying to get your present and wanted to have it by the time we met up! But then I saw Sawamura-kun and we talked and then I got all distracted, I’m so sorry!”

Bokuto laughed and wrapped his arm around her back, guiding her back onto the sidewalk. “Come on, let’s go eat. I told you I didn’t need anything. Plus, maybe now I can convince you to give me that ultimate back massage you promised me.”

Yui rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. “Maybe I’ll give you even more than that!” She gave him a wink and his jaw dropped open as his cheeks turned pink.

“So, we don’t have to eat out, right? We could go back to my place, wait my roommate is in. We can toss Yukie out and then--”

Yui laughed and dragged him forward toward the restaurant while Bokuto got nowhere trying to convince her to change their plans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another series done! I hope you all enjoyed the avalanche of fluff from Kurodai and Bokumichi... I know I did!

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh darn it these rare pairs! I loved pairing Bokuto with Semi, and now I'm all excited about Kita, and now I had to put him with Michimiya... when did Bokuto become so darn shippable?! That cutie is as potent as Hinata.  
> On another humorous rant about myself I really meant to do just a one shot but HA HA of course it's gonna be multi chapter.


End file.
